


I Know That You Do:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Family, First Aid, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after the events of 5x18, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Know That You Do:

*Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after the events of 5x18, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

After seeing Grace Williams, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams took his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett's offer, to stay with him til he recovers, They were making their way to his house, Steve was making sure to be careful, so he wouldn't aggravated his pal's injuries further.

 

"I think that Grace is happy to see that you made it out of Colombia alive, & that you kept your promise of staying in one piece, while you were doing it, She was worried about you, & so was I, Please don't do that again, I can't bare to lose you", The Former Seal said, as he was filled with emotion.

 

I am so sorry, Partner, I thought that I was doing something right, & I wanted to shield you way from my piety bullshit, You needed to take care of Grace for me, That was all that I could think about, You know that I got you, Right ?, I would never leave you, Over my dead body", Steve smiled, & said, "I know that you do". Then, He took the blond upstairs, so he could help clean him up.

 

One particular cut stung, Danny winced, as Steve applied the medication to it, The Five-O Commander told the loudmouth detective, "Sorry, You know that I would never hurt you, Right, You know that I got you, Right ?", he said with a smile, as he reminded Danny of his own words. Danny smiled, & said, "I know that you do", & they went to rest afterwards, After they cleaned up the bathroom.

 

The End.


End file.
